


Graceful

by Lisbon (curseofbunny)



Series: Owari Magica [130]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Feeling heavy, Gen, School Mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Lisbon
Summary: Thea's morning routine.
Series: Owari Magica [130]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Graceful

**Author's Note:**

> 401 pts + 2exp

Thea never woke gracefully. When she woke up, it was by stumbling and tripping out of bed. It was by whining as she unwound her hair from the braids she put it in at night and groggily stumbling to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Then she'd get dressed, a big frown on her face as she surveyed all her half-unpacked room had to offer, and collapse back on the bed.

She was always late waking up.

Eventually she'd drag herself out and grab a cup of coffee from the kitchen and stare down the siblings as she drank it.

Teddy. Suki.

Teddy was her twin brother. As similar to "The Parent Trap" as they may be, they were nothing alike.

Thea sipped at the coffee loudly.

Teddy maintained eye contact over his own cup.

Suki, on the other hand, was even more of an unknown. 12 years old, seemingly only caring about vampires, horror, and babysitting. They were committed to their craft.

And, well, astonishingly impartial on matters regarding Thea. They didn't care about her, they had a full time job after all.

Thea finished her coffee.

Despite it being the summer, she had a very busy schedule. For two hours in the morning, she worked out. Her mother had an impressive home gym on their back patio, complete with air conditioning, treadmill, yoga area, and a few machines that Thea couldn't place. It was extensive, with a nice sound system, a back patio fridge and fans to keep cool even in the semi-sheltered space. It also helped that everything faced the beach, so it was hard to forget where she was.

After that, Thea took a quick shower and grabbed some food. A hearty brunch, with the benefit of not dealing with Teddy or Suki.

Then she worked on her schoolwork with a clear head, sore body, and full stomach.

The downside of having a parent pass away during the schoolyear was that, while she was excused from her classes for the grieving period and given many graces, she was still fatefully expected to finish her work.

As if she could focus on chemistry and US History while she was thinking about her lost family.

As if anything about her situation was normal.

Thea looked down at the keyboard of her laptop as she got ready for the day’s work.

She really, really missed her dad.


End file.
